The purposes of this project are: 1) selective modification of amino acid residues of plasma lipoproteins and determination of the effect of such modifications on lipoprotein interaction with cultured cells, 2) isolation and characterization of the plasma lipoprotein apoproteins from man and lower species, and 3) establishment of apoprotein homology among various species.